Comprando o presente de natal
by tolie
Summary: oneshot Syaoran resolve comprar um presente para Sakura, no entanto... Meu presente de natal, pessoal! Ho Ho Ho!


Olha eu aqui de novo...

Bom! Resolvi escrever um especial de natal. Primeiramente, eu desejo a todos os leitores desta fic e da Luz da passarela, que la vem ela! um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo. Que o ano de vcs venham com coisas maravilhosas e construtivas. ) tá?

Espero que gostem deste presente.

abraço!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Comprando um presente de natal.**_

_Os personagens de SCC, não me pertencem._

Nunca gostei de festas de natal, acho-as _deprimentes. _

Sinos tocam pela cidade, pessoas sorriem com a neve caindo e algumas crianças pedem ao seus pais seus presentes de natal. Festas comemorativas não são minha praia e não é esse ano que vão ser. Porém, eu estava numa missão que _mais parecia a segunda guerra mundial_. Como conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos? Fazia algum tempo que eu descobri que gostava dela. Claro, eu sei que nunca vou ter chances... O que custa tentar?

Lá estava eu, em pleno sábado à tarde no shopping center da cidade. Aquele som de natal me deixava mal, junto com aqueles enfeites e os _lindos _papais noel nas vitrines das lojas. Lógico que tinha a única decadência do natal: o coral da cidade. Não que fosse feio, era muito bonito por sinal. Só que as músicas natalinas realmente não me deixam legal.

Resolvi entrar em uma loja cuja a porta tinha um grande boneco de neve.

Olhava atentamente cada objeto da loja. Fazia horas que eu estava no shopping, queria voltar para casa. Estava tão concentrado na minha atividade _preferida_ que nem percebi quem me chamava.

"Oi Li!"

Fiquei parado com o timbre da voz, a conhecia muito bem.

"Er... Oi!" - Parecia mais que eu tinha sido descoberto.

"O que você tá fazendo?" - O que é que eu vou dizer?

"Tava dando uma volta por aí..." - Não gosto de mentir para ela... O que eu podia fazer? Iria dizer: _Oi Sakurinha, eu estou a comprar o seu presente. _Não, isso não ia soar legal.

"Você, em shopping? Não sabia que gostava de perder tempo olhando vitrines." - E agora?

"Tudo tem a sua primeira vez, né?"

"Ok, ok, senhor frieza. Desculpa aí!" - _Merda. _Foi a única coisa que pensei quando ela me respondeu.

"Você tá sozinha?" Fiquei sem jeito, foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

"Eu tô dando umas voltas com a Tomoyo... Sabe como é, né? Ela veio comprar o presente do Eriol. Então ela me pediu pra ajudar."

"Sei..." - Eriol pra cá, Eriol pra lá. Odeio quando ele flerta com ela. Ele consegue ser o ser mais _cara-de-madeira_ do universo.

"Bom..." - Notei que ela ficou um pouco vermelha. Será que estava com febre? - "Onde é que você vai passar o natal?"

"Não sei. Minha família mora longe... E você sabe, passar o natal em Hong Kong seria escutar minhas irmãs falarem e me apertarem como se eu fosse um bichinho de pelúcia." Ela riu do meu comentário maldoso.

"Tudo bem... Se é assim! Sabe, eu ta-tava pen-pensan-do em..." - Franzi as sombracelhas sem entender o que ela queria dizer. - "Se... Você que passar o natal lá em casa!" - Hein?

"Er... Eu não sei. Seu irmão me detesta! E sem falar que ele ficaria com um olhar fatal à noite inteira." - Natal na casa dela? Idéia perfeita. Agora, aquele irmão dela...

"Papai e eu daremos um jeito!" - Ela piscou o olho para mim. - "Eu queria muito que você fosse..." Não, esse sorriso não...

"Tá ok! Pode colocar mais um prato na mesa!" - Como eu poderia negar? _Sem condições._

"Que bom que aceitou! Agora, eu tenho que ir. A Tomoyo tá me esperando na praça de alimentação. Então... Até o Natal?"

"Até..."

Em um ato completamente inesperado. Sakura me deu um beijo!

_Na bochecha, claro._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Putz!_

Pensei que ia morrer fazendo aquele pedido. Graças ao bom Deus, ele não estava vendo a minha cara de alívio e de felicidade. Nem eu sei porque eu dou atenção as idéias da Tomoyo. _Prima sacana_, ela viu tudo do lado de fora da loja. Aquele sorriso juntamente com a sua câmera digital, filmava a cena vitoriosa.

_Tomoyo Daidouji e sua câmera mágica._

Eu segurava minha sacola.. Tomara que ele não tenha visto o presente que eu escolhi, nem sei se ele vai gostar. Me aproximei de Tomoyo, e lhe dei um sorriso vitorioso.

"Fim da jornada, comandante! CONSEGUI!" - Nem eu acretivada no que eu acabara de fazer.

"Doeu? Arrancou alguma perna? Acho que não..." - Lá vem o humor negro...

"Pensei que o mundo ia cair... Eu hein, nunca pensei que o Li perdesse tempo olhando vitrine de loja."

"Vai ver Sakura, ele foi comprar o seu presente." - Falou minha prima, entre risos. Vou ser franca, bem que eu _queria..._

_Francamente? Eu quero._

"Lá vem as suas insinuações... Tomoyo, eu já te disse: o Li gosta da Youko. Eles viviam perambulando pela faculdade..." - Argh! Morria de ciúmes dos dois.

"É impressão minha ou loucura? Senti um _certo ciúmes_ no ar..." - _Irônico?_ Não, imagina.

"Você quer que eu comente alguma coisa?" - Ela só fez rir. - "Eu quero ir pra casa, tô morta."

"Ok, cinderela!" - Olhei feio para Tomoyo e fomos em rumo a minha casa.

Passei o caminho inteiro pensando em Syaoran Li. _Pernas longas, ar sincero e sobre o cabelo eu vejo a cor dos olhos caramelo._ É verdade, além de lindo ele era legal. Só legal? Ele era maravilhoso! Pena que nunca vai ter olhos para mim. Nunca fui doida de querer me declarar. Já estavamos na casa dos 25 anos, nunca arrumei namorado por causa desse _amor doido_.

Nossa! Como eu sou _otária. _Eu nem devia ter feito o convite. Provavelmetne, Youko iria passar o natal junto de Syaoran. Só de pensar nos dois juntos, me dá náuseas.

_Que inveja! isso sim._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vou passar o natal na casa da senhorita Kinomoto. _Eu vou!_

Já estava a caminho de casa, o presente era fino e delicado. Sakura é especial, então ela _merece_ um presente especial. Precisava me arrumar, a noite natalina se aproximava e eu iria passá-la com a mulher mais linda do mundo. Ainda bem que Youko não me chamou para passar com ela. Youko Shinta era a mulher mais _exótica _que eu conhecia. _Sinceramente?_ Passar o natal cantando musiquinhas estranhas e comendo só verdura não era bem o que eu queria.

_Até hoje, nunca entendi o porque dela ser vegetariana._

Lembro-me muito bem dos finais de semana que passávamos estudando na casa dela. Posso dizer que foi um tanto... _traumatizante? _Tinha uns desenhos estranhos na parede da sala e alguns cristais. Nem gosto de lembrar.

Sem menos perceber, já estava na porta da minha casa. Abri rapidamente e coloquei a sacola em cima do sofá. Hoje era vinte quatro de dezembro... Amanhã seria o aniversário do Tsukishiro. Provavelmente, ele estaria na casa de Sakura. _Que raiva! _Ele sempre passou mais tempo com ela. Não gostava de ver os dois juntos na sorveteria, no parque ou em qualquer lugar desta bendita cidade. Melhor eu tomar um banho, antes que eu chegue tarde.

_Ela esqueceu de me dizer a hora, continua avoada como sempre._

Tomei aquele banho caprichado, coloquei _o perfume _e vesti minha melhor roupa. Queria ficar impecável para ela. Quem sabe não rolaria uma declaração? _Talvez._

Olhei para o relógio, já marcava oito e meia da noite... Então resolvi partir em rumo à casa amarela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Droga, droga e droga! _Não sabia o que vestir. E o pior, ele está demorando... Será que ele desistiu de vir pra cá? Pelo menos ele poderia ter avisado. A Tomoyo estava lá em baixo com Eriol, bem que ela poderia me ajudar com a escolha do vestido.

Eu juro, não sei que milagre foi esse: _ela foi ajudar meu pai na cozinha!_

Optei por um vestido azul-celeste que iam até os meus joelhos, junto com um saltinho básico e os cabelos em um belo coque. Até que eu estava _mais ou menos. _Garanto que se a Tomoyo tivesse me ajudado, eu estava mil vezes mais bonita para Syaoran. _Se ele não tiver ido para casa da Youko, claro._

Resolvi descer, meus _coleguinhas_ de faculdade estavam me esperando lá embaixo.

A mesa estava bem decorada, Tomoyo com a sua _insanidade _aflorada naquela noite de natal, estava filmando até o garfo que estava na mesa. Eriol sorriu para mim, como sempre, e foi em minha direção.

"Está especialmente bonita esta noite, Sakura." - Ó... Corei violentamente.

"Você tá dizendo... Eu vou aceitar, certo?" - Eriol começou a rir. - "A Tomoyo não se contenta?"

"Bem, ela gosta de câmeras. Já estou acostumado!" - _Pudera! _Quando a gente sai, ela fica me filmando direto.

Senti alguém olhar para mim. Ó Deus! A tortura da câmera escondida iria começar.

"Linda, linda!" - Disse minha prima, me filmando feito uma maluca.

"Só vou deixar, porque é noite de natal..."

"Não seja tão má! O que Li vai pensar de você?" _Pode alfinetar. _Ela anda apredendo com Eriol.

Ignorei essa alfinetada de Tomoyo. Sentei no sofá emburrada. Já eram nove e quinze, nada dele aparecer. Minha esperanças já estavam no ralo quando escutei a campainha tocar.

_Blim blom! _Repeti baixinho.

Antes que eu pudesse atender, meu irmão resolveu fazer o trabalho gratificante. Nessas horas que eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica, só pra bater uma foto da cara que ele fez ao atender a porta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senti meu último fio de cabelo levantar. Porque _justo ele _tinha que atender a porta? Era castigo dos deuses, só pode ser. O olhar que este homem me lançava era frio e intrigante. Senti faltar chão para os meus pés, mas logo apareceu a figura mais linda de todos os tempos.

Ela sorria atrás do irmão, que me olhava duro. Parecia que iria morrer com o olhar do homem. Sakura bem educada, afastou o irmão da porta e veio correndo me dar um abraço.

_Fiquei feito um tomate, não era pra menos._

"Li! Pensava que você não iria vir! Entre! Aqui fora tá super frio." - Agarrou minha mão e saiu me arrastando para dentro da casa.

Minha cara logo se fechou quando vi Eriol Hiiragizawa no mesmo ambiente que eu. Eu gosto dele, só não gosto do jeito que ele flerta com Sakura. Eriol consegue ser tão _cara-de-pau_ que ele consegue flertar com a menina na frente da pobre namorada. Coitada da Tomoyo, não sabia o quão galanteador era o namorado. Fui educado com todos, o sr. Kinomoto me recebeu muito bem. A mesa era farta, tinha vários tipos de comida e doces. Tsukishiro estava lá, _sem chance de me declarar._

Chegou a tão esperada meia noite. Trocamos abraços e palavras de felicidade. Cada um trocou seus presentes, não tive coragem de dar o de Sakura que, até então, estava dentro do bolso de minha calça. Notei que ela me observava com o canto dos olhos, eu apenas sorri.

A noite de natal chegou ao seu fim, resolvi ir embora. Não iria conseguir entregar o presente mesmo.

_De abestado, claro._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isso não está acontecendo... _Não está!_

Ele foi embora assim, _do nada?_ Ainda bem que Eriol e Tomoyo foram na frente. Não tive nem chance de dar o presente que eu comprei. Grrrrrrrrrr!!! Que raiva! Eu vou atrás dele, talvez eu ainda o alcance.

Louca? Pode até ser... Com certeza eu iria atrás de Li, nem que eu fosse direto pra casa dele. Saí correndo no meio da rua, sem ligar muito pro frio que fazia lá fora.

_Corri e corri, nem sei quanto tempo._

Eu o achei!

_Perfeito, não?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parei no parque do Rei pingüim, apesar de ter aquele ar _infanto juvenil_, eu gostava dali. Cansei de passar as tardes fazendo piquenique junto dos amigos da faculdade, era bem legal. Sentei em um dos bancos e deixei o vento frio mexer nos meus cabelos rebeldes. Será que se eu tivesse entregue o presente, as coisas poderiam ficar diferentes entre mim e ela?

"Bem que eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes entre mim e a Sakura." - Falei sem perceber que alguém estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Diferentes como, Li? Você não me considera sua amiga?" - Tomei um belo susto, porque ela estava _aqui?_

"Er..."

"Olha, eu gosto muito de você. Não pense o contrário, por favor!" - Porque ela estava preocupada com isso? Nem ao menos sabe o que sinto...

"Bom, desculpa ter saído assim da sua festa de natal. Obrigado por ter me convidado, Sakura. Acho que se eu tivesse passado sozinho em casa não tinha aproveitado ceia tão bonita como foi a de sua casa."- Ela sorriu e eu corei. - "Eu que-queria te-te en-en-tre-tregar um-uma coi-coi-sa!"

"Hum?" coitada, ficou confusa.

Me levantei do banco, agora que eu tinha percebido uma sacola em suas mãos. Seria um presente? _Para mim?_ Deixei de observar o pacote e tirei uma pequena caixa de dentro do meu bolso. Notei os olhos de Sakura brilharem, estavam mais lindos do que nunca. _Deus, me dê coragem, _foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

"Não sabia o que comprar, uma garota tão especial e de belos olhos verdes merecia muito mais que isso." - Reuni toda a minha força para dizer tal frase. - "É para você, de todo meu coração."

_Ela pegou a pequena caixa e a abriu._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas de tão delicado presente. Era um belo anel com uma delicada esmeralda. Tomoyo devia ser vidente: _ela nunca erra uma! _Olhei para o presente e depois para Li, ele estava um pouco vermelho e meio apreensivo. Não pensei duas vezes: _me joguei nos braços do príncipe encantado._

"Ó Li! Que belo anel! Nunca esperava um presente tão belo e delicado como este." Fazia tempos que eu não via uma cena dessas: _ele sorriu._ - "Eu quero te falar uma coisa."

"O que você quer me falar, Sakura?" - Pareceu bem curioso.

"Sabe..." - Ele franziu as sombrancelhas - "Eu nunca arrumei um namorado, por que eu... Eu gosto de alguém, sabe? Er... Eu..."

"Você gosta do Tsukishiro, não?" - Yukito? _Never! _

"Yukito? Que ideia bizarra!" - Comecei a rir descontroladamente. - "Eu amo você, seu bobo!" - não conseguia parar de rir.

"Você o que?!?!?!?"

_Puta merda! _Falei demais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela me ama!? Nem pensei duas vezes. Peguei Sakura pela cintura e olhei dentro de seus lindos olhos de cor esmeraldinos

"Por céus! Eu deveria deixar de ser tão tapado..." - Sorri para ela, que parecia envergonha e confusa. - "Se eu soubesse que você gostava de mim, eu já teria falado que amo você a tanto tempo!"

Sakura me deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos. Delicadamente, segurei o seu fino rosto e fiz algo que eu queria a muito tempo.

_Sim, eu a beijei._

Pensando bem, até que meu natal não foi ruim. Estava num parque, com a mulher mais linda do mundo e ainda ganhei uma namorada de cheio.

Valeu, Papai Noel! Tô te devendo uma.

_Por sinal, o que tinha naquela sacola?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minhas notas: **_Aew! Nunca escrevi uma fic assim! Enfim, esse é o meu presente de natal. Espero que tenham gostado da história._

_Desejo a todos um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo! Não se apavorem, o cap de Luz na passarela, que lá vem ela! Tá pra sair, viu? eu ando super sem tempo... TT. _

_beijos_

_étolie._


End file.
